Lingering Darkness
by Anime Psychologist
Summary: Kirby is called upon an unknown force to the deepest dark of the universe, where remnants of Void Termina has infected what appears to be a barren planet. What kind of adventure will he have and will he return to Pop Star alone?
1. Prologue

**BEING REUPLOADED BECAUSE I AM A BIG DUMB**

I apologize for the inital confusion. The previously listed story was from another fanfic I previously worked on. I don't blame most of you being like "wtf."

Anyways, spoliers. Takes place after the final battle between Kirby and Void Termina. A few weeks later. Let me know what you think.

* * *

During the height of the battle between Kirby and Void Termina the Jambastion Mages Francisca, Flamburge and Zan Partizanne were ejected from the battlefield, along with their now deposed leader Hyness. Into the flung reaches of space, they tumbled, still unconscious after the forceful merger of the mages and their insane leader.

The battle was fierce. Kirby and his star allies fought against a foe of imposing darkness bent on the destruction of all. They were able to pull through that ordeal and Void Termina was destroyed. Its consciousness ceased to be…but it didn't mean the threat it posed disappeared as well. Soon, pieces of the massive behemoth came spiraling into all corners of the universe. Landing on each planet, the pieces were small but left unchecked would soon be tainted with the madness and evil of Void Termina. A planet of darkness.

Of course, Kirby and his allies were oblivious to this fact and they celebrated their victory back on Pop Star. Life as they knew it, would continue without hinderance. That would be the case until one bright, sunny day, Kirby was sleeping under a tree. From the sky, a rainbow butterfly gently floated down and landed on the pink fluff ball. In the conscious world, Kirby looked like he was in absolute bliss. However, no one would even know about the dream he was having.

"Where am I?" Kirby found himself bathed in light. Looking bellow, he stood upon a translucent platform. The sight of falling into a deep abyss was so frightening that it made the Pop Star hero jump and puff a couple of times in the air. But then, he realized it was a platform as soon as he saw a light outline of the shape. Gently coming back down, he looked around again. This time, he saw a beholden sight.

* * *

In the distance, he saw three pillars. Blue, Red and Yellow. Kirby squinted his eyes and he then could vaguely make out the shapes. The blue glistened as a frozen lake on a winter's morning. The red spewed a never-ending eruption of fire and brimstone. The yellow was a tempest of thunder and lighting that crackled the very heavens. Each of them was becoming bigger and bigger. The sky started to flicker and turn grey and the winds started to pick up.

It was a scary sight. Kirby shuttered by the raw power that he felt. He was helpless, forced to bear witness, not knowing that it was just a dream. As the elements raged, he then heard voices coming from the pillars. Feminine voice. Mournful. Sad. He tuned his mind to each of them, closing his eyes and relaxing his entire being. He wanted to know…what was being said.

" _In spite of all, cold as ice. In spite of all, hard as stone. In spite of all, hear our plea. In spite of all, all alone! In spite of all, we reconcile, In spite of all, we pass the trial."_

"Plea? Trial? What are you talking about?!" Kirby yelled towards the ice as it continued to circle closer and closer. He heard another voice, this time from the flame.

" _In spite of all, we sing to you! Please hear our pleas and help us too! In spite of all, sadness rose! In spite of all, yearning grows! We call to you! We dream of you! In spite of all, this all is true!"_

Kirby stood silent. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? These voices were calling out. To him? To someone? He didn't know. A mix of cold and warm frosted over his pink body as he turned his attention to the final pillar.

" _In spite of all, cold as ice. In spite of all, hard as stone. In spite of all, it would seem…In spite of all, we're but a dream. Hear our plea, you must! You must!_

 _Please…please return our hearts to us."_

The pillars were now right next to him and they circled. They circled a torrent of ice, fire and storm. But moreso, Kirby felt something more. A mix of sadness, fear, anger, resent…despair."

Waking up, Kirby was startled and shook a little. The sun had hit his face as the shade of the green tree had moved with the day. Green grass and flowers greeted him, with the birds chirping and the animals moving through and fro. Breathing a sigh of relief, he shook himself awake. He looked at the clear, blue sky.

"I'm not done. Someone needs me."

* * *

If you were expecting sunshines and rainbows, followed by a slap-stick comedy, then I'm afraid this isn't the fic you're looking for. Once again, I'm sorry for the stupid mistake. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chilled to the Soul

_**I have a bad habit of explaining elements in the story so I'm gonna try something. The text in italics will be explaination for the reader while the text in regular font will be the actual story. I hope this helps some people.**_

 _ **Also, thanks for the favs and reviews. I'll see if I have time to answer some of them.**_

* * *

 _When Void Termina was defeated, its body was scattered throughout the cosmos. Bits and pieces, some would think of them as miniscule; unable to do anything. Nothing could be further from the truth for although small, they were once part of a destroyer of worlds. Therefore, they held great power._

 _Void pieces._

 _They held the power of destruction, corruption, evil and in the wrong hands, one could utilize this power for their own selfish gain. Of course, it was way too early for sentient beings to realize this as the Void Pieces were floating in space and landing onto unsuspecting planets and their inhabitants._

 _One of these planets was located in the thickest part of the galaxy, hidden from the stars and for a good reason. The planet of Leere. Once upon a time, the planet was host to an ancient empire that had the potential of becoming an intergalactic juggernaut of power. But, power corrupts, and the inhabitants began fighting over the planet's resources. Many wars were waged for either good or evil intentions. In the end, it was like the old saying: when everyone wins, everyone loses._

 _Leere became inhospitable as a result of countless wars, its resources depleted. What was left of the inhabitants evacuated the planet and became nomads of space. The lush green world full of vibrant life with a mix of industrialization became dark. Poison seeped into the planet, marking it purple; the same colour the inhabitants used for chemical warfare. Any light given by the nearest star was immediately blocked out by the many grey clouds that covered the land overhead that was produced by the factories that created the weapons to wage war._

 _Although the factories and the wars stopped a millennium ago, the damage was already done. Leere was a dead planet. A reminder that power corrupts and there were some people in the universe didn't always know love or peace._

* * *

Kirby was flying through space, his thoughts attuned to the dream he had back on Pop Star. Deciding that he, alone, would investigate what was happening, he slipped past his friends and left them back there to continue with their blissful lives. " _It's the least I can do,_ " he thought, smiling to himself. " _They wouldn't want to go on another adventure right away…Besides…_ " As he went deeper and deeper, past the known reaches of space, there was a chill that past through his fluffy body, and the warp star jerked for a minute. Knowing that the Warp Star was attuned to his thoughts, he cleared his mind once again and focused on the dream. He resumed his course.

As he travelled, he thought about the dream over and over again. It was a scary dream. It produced a feeling he rarely felt: fear. Time and again he was hailed as a hero of Pop Star, and now he could add the universe to his repertoire. But now, with this dream, it wasn't like his other adventures. This time, a part of him didn't want to go. The light of Pop Star's sun faded as he drew nearer and nearer to the edge of space. The vastness started to engulf the Warp Star and the feeling of dread intensified. But Kirby shook himself and continue to focus on the dream, the Star guiding him to the source.

Soon after, the purple aura of Leere beckoned to him. " _Is this where I'm supposed to go?_ " He didn't have a choice in the matter for at that moment the Warp Star started to pull him towards the planet faster and faster.

* * *

A blue girl with disembodied hands was lying on the ground. Surprisingly, her black cap with bat wings was still on her head, and her black and blue robes were lightly dusted by the field. Blissfully unaware that her nap was going to be interrupted by a loud sound…

 ***Crash***

The girl jumped up and summoned her weapon: a labrys with a snowflake design. The weapon hummed with blue energy; snow and ice engulfing it. Steeling herself for a fight, the girl waited for her enemy to appear.

But it never came.

After a few moments of waiting, she looked around with labrys in hand. The magic disappearing, the girl looked around her surroundings. It was a dark place. Unknown vegetation and land surroundings. Clouds hung overhead with minimal light, at best. It seemed that she was in a desert-like area with small dust storms, rocky peaks and eroded plants as far as the eye can see. However, there appeared to be a dense fog approaching inching ever so closer to her.

The labrys dematerialized, and the girl looked around. Blinking once, then twice, she then took her left hand and pinched her arm. It hurt.

"Ow…" Rubbing her arm, she worriedly saw the encroaching fog. "Zan? Berge?"

* * *

 _Francisca, or 'Franny' as she was affectionally referred to by her sisters, was one of the three Jambastion mages. She, with her sisters, was tasked into finding the Jamba Hearts that scattered across the universe by the Officiant of Doom, Hyness. They failed to resurrect Void Termina at the time, and they needed the Jamba Hearts to try again. Things were going along well. Her sisters had located the Jamba Hearts and were closing in to collect them. Things would have been beautiful…_

 _…if it wasn't for a particularly annoying pink fluffy hero that got in the way._

 _Although they were able to collect the Jamba Hearts for Hyness, Kirby had defeated the mages time and again. That wounded their pride. Even when they went all out, they were still no match for him. Francisca remembered that she was pulled into a rift in time/space by Hyness. Nothing else, after that._

* * *

But, she didn't care about that right now. She didn't care about her humiliation at the hand of the Pop Star hero or her relationship with her boss and how he would punish her. The only thing she bothered about was finding her sisters. This worried intensified with each passing moment as she stumbled through the desolate wasteland.

"Zan? Berge? Zan? Berge?" She called out again and again, with each hastened step. The steps turned into a slow jog. Everything looked the same. The same plants, the same rocks, the same grounds, no signs of life whatsoever. She didn't look back through for she had a bad feeling about the fog. And she was right. She didn't know it, but as she walked, the fog started to move faster.

Suddenly, she tripped on a rock and tumbled on the ground. On the ground now, Francisca's heart felt heavy. Gripping onto her chest, she breathed deeply. " _Where are they? Where are they?!_ Zan?! Berge?! Are you here?! Answer me!" In her voice was panic. Back on the Jambandra base, Jambastion and even during the invasion of Pop Star she had always known where her sisters were just by sensing their magic. But now, she couldn't anymore. She didn't know why. Where they even here?

Was she all alone?

Picking herself up, what she saw next would frighten even the mightiest warrior. Before she stood the fog and in the fog…countless glowing eyes within it. She also saw shadows of tentacles popping up from the ground. There were beast-like sounds that could be heard. Coupled with the possibility that she was on her own, Francesca's mind drew a blank.

* * *

 _The Jambastion Mages had been close to one another. Even before their indoctrination into the ranks of Hyness' elite guard, they had always protected one another. Zan Partizanne was the eldest sister, Flamberge was the middle child, and Francisca was the youngest. Even by Jambastion standards, they were very young for their age and the fact that they made elite guard status was an accomplishment that the sisters were proud of. All three sisters were brilliant minds, loyalty unwavering and skills in combat that would make any general proud._

 _Of course, this was the public view. The mages had to be seen as perfect soldiers. However, privately they had their own sets of issues and quirks. Zan was a workaholic and was fiercely loyal to the Officiant, even though everyone knew that he abused her regardless if the task was completed correctly or not. Juggling her job as a mage and as a caring sister was a balancing act. Flamberge was impulsive. The moment someone had even the smallest criticism about the Officiant or the government, she would whip out her sword and started a brawl. There was just no filter._

 _Francisca, on the other hand, was quiet. Very quiet. To her enemies, she liked to provoke and demean her enemies. Whipping them into a frenzy, she could easily chill her opponents to the bone. However, underneath the haughty bravado was a quiet girl. She always did what was expected, and the only friends she had were her sisters. To her, that's all she needed._

 _The mages complimented one another, and together they were a force of nature. No enemy would stand against them with their combined skill, tactics and magic. But, by themselves…. that was a different story_.

* * *

The only reason why Francesca acted haughty towards her opponents was that she knew that her sisters would be there to protect her. She was confident that no one could be able to defeat them. But, she was alone now. Alone, on a desolate planet, with a hostile fog closing in on her. Taking a deep breath and blew upon the air. At once, a white mist of ice spewed towards the fog. It was used to freeze the enemy in their tracks and was expecting the same result.

What did happen was the mist and the fog collided, as she expected. But then, the mist started to disappear. It was like the fog was sucking in the mist. Awestricken, Francesca wondered what manner of thing was before her. "It didn't work? An entity that sucks in pure magic? What is that thing?" It was incorporeal; she questioned other methods that could work. Being caught up in thinking about stratagems, she didn't notice the fog grew ever closer to her. She returned to reality once she heard a voice. A voice coming from the fog. "You must be Francisca. The Ice General. The Bringer of Icy Doom.

Francisca's response was swift. She materialized her labrys again and aimed it against the fog.

"I mean you no harm," the voice responded. "I'm actually here to help."

"What…what do you want?!" She put on a brave front to hide the fact that she was terrified of the disembodied voice that came from the ominous fog.

"Your sisters…Flamberge and Zan. They sent me to find you."

Francesca's eyes widened, and her labrys drooped slightly. "My sisters…you know where they are?!"

"Of course!" The fog started to inch slowly towards her. "Your sisters and I have become…friends…"

"Friends?" This was already setting off red flags. Zan and Berge were always wary of new allies and would not easily accept one into their ranks. Especially, if it was an off-worlder. "If you're friends…where are they!?"

"Right here…" The fog then produced two shadows. They both looked like Berge and Zan. At once, Francisca's heart jumped for joy. But something was wrong. They didn't move at all.

"Zan? Berge?" She wanted to reach out to them, but something inside of her was telling her not to go in. Suddenly, she felt an ominous feeling. It was a feeling a raw power building up all around her. It was coming from the fog. Her courageous front was waning as the power grew. " _What is this am I feeling. This power…powerful than the Officiant? No. More powerful?_ " An intangible being that was sentient and was growing in power. It was at this moment she knew…she stood no chance against the foe before her.

"Your sisters are waiting for you here, Francesca." The fog reassured her again. "They are waiting and so am I. Why don't we all…be friends." More tentacles started to pop up from the ground. They slowly made their way to her. Like a deer caught in headlights, Francesca's body was paralyzed with fear. "Francesca…COME HERE!" At this, the purple tentacles moved swiftly towards her.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Shaking off the paralysis, she slammed her labrys onto the ground, creating a thick wall of ice. At once, she dematerialized her weapon and floated as fast as she could in the opposite direction. The fog started to move past the ice barrier, and it swiftly went after her. Not knowing where she would end up, she didn't care.

Francesca ran until she made her way into what looked like an abandoned city. There were swords, spears and all manner of weapons there. Passing all of that, she ran into the quiet town. Buildings made of stone, with skeletons and weapons littering the ground, Francesca didn't have time to admire the sight. The fog was still chasing her down. Her magic allowed her to move fast, but it was running out. It was only a manner of time before the fog would catch up to her.

And unfortunately, that time was now. She hit a dead end. Stopping in her tracks, she looked at the stone wall before her…and despaired. "Berge? I need you…"

The fog encroached the only possible exit. Eyes and tentacles outlined inside. "I am here…to take you to your sisters. I mean you no harm. So please…stop this foolish resistance."

Closing her eyes, Francisca breathed a deep sigh. Then, she materialized her weapon; a water gun. Charging it with ice energy, she pointed it at the fog. "TASTE WATER, DEMON!" From the barrel, water came gushing forth and bounced upon the walls. The stream had hit its intended target, square in the middle. She watched as the steam started to disappear. When everything cleared, the fog was still there.

" _I thought so…_ " From the moment the fog started to speak to her, Francesca was already thinking about her battle strategy. She knew she couldn't hit something that didn't have substance. It was something that sucked magical energy and unfortunately, that's what all she had at her disposal. That and the increasing power the fog exhibited was the reason why she ran in the first place. She needed a strategy to win against her enemy. Live to fight another day.

But now the fog had trapped her, effectively backing her into a corner. As the fog grew closer, she started to shake, out of fear. Her sisters were nowhere to be found and she was all alone. No weapon she had worked on it and the sentient fog was gunning for the kill. The shaking then stopped. Initially frightened by the fog and by her situation, she shook off this feeling by remembering her sisters and her station as a mage. " _I may lose. I may die but I'll be Jammed if I don't fight to the death out of fear!_ " She materialized her labrys and fiercely pointed it against her foe. "Know that I am Francisca! The Frozen General of the Officiant of Doom and one of the great Jambastion Mages! I will NOT lie down like a beaten animal! Now come!"

Francisca was ready for a fight. There was a momentary pause. Then, the fog made what seemed to be an audible sigh. "Very well. I will take you to them…by force, if necessary." As both the combatants faced each other down, there was suddenly a twinkle in the sky.

"Huh?" The star was falling from the sky! At once, Francisca turned her labrys into a shield and crouched under it. A loud smack of the earth was heard followed by rumbling and dust kicking about. When she opened her eyes, she could not believe what she saw.

"I really need to work on that landing…" Kirby muttered to himself, oblivious to the Jambastion mage standing behind him. When the dust settled, Kirby saw the fog in its horrific glory. "What in Dedede's oversized slippers is that thing?!" He prepared himself but then stopped. The fog looked like it was recoiling in agony.

"Gah!" The fog slowly retreated from the alleyway. "You are not welcome here, bearer of light. Return from the sky from whence you came?!"

"Bearer of light?!" Kirby was lost. "I don't know what's going on, but it seems to me you're not a nice guy, are you."

"Mark my words. Soon, I will take hold of that mage's power! If not now, then later. Then, I WILL be free!" The fog then began to weaken, then disappeared altogether.

"Yup, definitely not a nice guy." As Kirby was checking out his surroundings, there was a ton of emotions that Francisca was feeling right now. Mostly anger. It was because of him that he destroyed Void Termina, the instrument of Jambastion's revenge. It was because of him that she and her sisters were humbled in combat. It was because of him that Hyness would punish all of them for their failure. Taking hold of her labrys, she slowly crept towards him and readied herself to strike.

As Kirby took a sword from the ground, he sucked it in and turned into his sword form. He was still unaware of the mage's impending attack. " _One strike. One strike is all I need._ " As she was prepared to strike, her labrys disappeared in blue sparkles. Francesca felt faint. She had used up too much of her magic power. Falling on her back, she lied there, exhausted. "Jam blast it all…" She knew that Kirby would hear her fall. That he would take the opportunity to finally finish her off. Indeed, he went to investigate the sound, and there was an audible gasp. Looking in the corner of her eye, she saw the small, fluffy cloud's shadow that tormented her. She knew that this is how it would all end. Closing her eyes, she awaited the strike that would end her life.

Except, it never came. She did feel herself move, but not by her own volition. Someone was moving her. Where was she going? Opening her eyes, she saw herself laying against a trunk, under a dead tree. Kirby was staring at her.

"Are you okay? You look terrible. You probably feel terrible."

Francisca rolled her eyes, in annoyance. "Yes, I feel terrible, pink one."

"Wait…" Kirby tipped his body a few times. "Aren't you that mage from Jambastion? What're you doing all the way out here?"

"I don't need…To answer you…" Francesca tried to get up, but she felt her body was being weighted down like a ton of bricks.

"Whoa, you shouldn't be moving! Just rest for now, okay?"

"How can I rest! My enemy is standing right next to me?!"

"Enemy? Where?!" At once, Kirby readied his sword. As he scanned the area, Francesca was incredulous about his idiocy. After a few moments, Kirby turned to her. "I don't see anyone here…"

"I'm referring to you, pink one!"

"Me?" Kirby blinked a few times, then realized. "Oh yeah…me. Look, that's ancient history now. I'm not your enemy."

"Ancient history?!" Francesca's voice started to rise. She felt like Kirby was taunting her. "You destroyed our only means of revenge against the universe! Void Termina is gone! We have no purpose anymore! Hyness will surely punish us for our failure, and you consider this ancient history?!"

Kirby stared blankly at her a few times. "Um…yes?"

"You're unbelievable! After all, that's happened between us, you'll willing to let bygones be bygones, is that it?!"

"Yes!" Kirby said, with a smile. "You're not hurting Pop Star or anyone and it looks like you're in rough shape. I don't think that you're completely evil."

"Of course, I'm evil!" Francesca was trying to convince Kirby that the two could never be friends. "I'd rather throw myself into oblivion than be with you! You're the reason I'm in this mess in the first place!" She huffed and crossed her arms. Even if Kirby was willing to forgive her, it still didn't mean she had too.

There was an awkward silence between the two before Francesca spoke again. "What are you even doing here?" She asked after a while.

"I was called here. I think." He had an unsure look to him.

"By who?"

"I dunno. I just felt that I needed to be here. Or rather, the Warp Star guided me here."

Francesca was becoming increasingly frustrated by Kirby's demeanour. "Fine, do whatever you want! Just leave me be, pink one." She said it in a sad, defeated tone. Sure, her magic power would recover but based on her previous encounters with Kirby, she knew she had no chance against him, no matter how hard she tried.

Kirby walked towards her and asked innocently. "Ok, so what are you gonna do?"

"I…" She started to calm down. She started to think to herself. " _If he was my enemy, he would have done away with me in an instant. But he still speaks to me._ " She then looked at Kirby. " _He looks totally oblivious. Is he genuine about the matter between us being passed? Is he even capable of deception?_ " Her animosity towards Kirby was shrinking by seeing Kirby's behaviour. Indeed, this was the first time they were talking outside of battle. It was always attack on sight, save for the exposition at the beginning of each battle.

"Um…." The puffy hero was waiting for an answer. He waited patiently.

"I…I want to look for my sisters…"

"Your sisters are here?"

"I don't know," Francisca said, looking downtrodden. "I just have a feeling within myself…that they're here somewhere."

"So, when you're all better, we'll look for them!"

"We?" The mage was confused by Kirby's offer. "Why would you want to help me? After all, I've done to you and your planet? What makes you even think I want your help?!"

"Because…it's the right thing to do?" Looking into Kirby's eyes, Francesca saw the innocence there. He was genuine in his help.

"I…I mean, what do you want? What is your game?"

"It's no game. If you're talking about a reward then… Hmm…" Kirby rolled around a couple of time, then popped up. "I know! When this is all over, I want you and your sisters to return to Pop Star."

"Why?" Francesca sulkily asked. "To answer for our crimes?"

"No. To meet up with the rest of my friends!"

"What? What's with you and friendship?!" Francesca couldn't fathom Kirby's mind.

"Friends make others happy!" Kirby made a serious face. "And right now…you could use a friend."

Stunned silent, Francesca reflected on what he said. She never had anyone outside of her sisters before. Kirby, to whom she considered an enemy before, was now offering a hand in friendship? Lunacy. But, she needed help against the fog, and it would be nice to travel with someone on the desolate planet.

Besides, she could always kill Kirby when he let his guard down.

Kirby chuckled and blushed sheepishly, "you know after all the fighting, I still haven't gotten your name!"

Silent for a moment, she answered him. "It's Francesca. What about you? Do you want me to still call you 'pink one?'"

"No way! My name's Kirby! Let's go find your sisters together!" She didn't know why, but at that moment, Francesca's heart felt at ease. Like a burden was lifted off of her shoulders.

* * *

"Gonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegone!"

The ramblings of one former Officiant of Doom echoed. Hyness wandered around aimlessly after he regained consciousness. At once, he felt the presence of Void Termina and the Jamba Hearts had gone silent. It was then the despairing began.

"What to do, what to do? What to do?!" He stopped, jumped up and down frantically, then continued to wander. He did these five or six times until he sat upon a rock. He was looking very pathetic.

Sitting on a rock to rest, Hyness looked upon the clouded sky. "Maybe I'll just sit here and wait until I got away. Or bang myself with a rock?! Or…"

"Hyness…"

"When I get my hands on those mages! Their failure will not be forgotten. Useless all of them. ALL OF THEM! Then the puff ball! HEWILLPAY! WILLPAY! WILLPAY!"

"Hyness…"

His ramblings stopped, and he looked around. "What? WHAT?!" He suddenly stood up. A familiar fog began to settle in. "Master! MASTER! IS THAT YOU!"

"Yes…Come to me, Hyness. Come to me, my faithful servant."

He was ecstatic. He had thought that his master had survived Kirby's assault and survived. He was somewhere on the planet. Jumping up and down, Hyness hootered and hollered. "HAPPY DAY, HAPPY DAY, MY MASTER IS ALIVE! ALIVE!" As Hyness excitedly went into the fog, he disappeared without a trace.

* * *

 _ **So, I want to let everyone know that I'm fairly new to the Kirby fanfic community (although I know some games) and I'm gonna be making a lot of mistakes. I hope that you will all bear with me. Please let me know of any improvements or suggestions and I'll see if I can work it out. Anyways, thanks for reading.**_


	3. A Season for All Things

_**Hopefully, this will clear off somethings. Hopefully.**_

* * *

Kirby and Francesca started to travel on the desolate plain after she shortly recovered her magic. When Kirby asked how, she explained that while the planet was barren of natural resources, it was brimming with an unseen magical energy. That, in turn, allowed her body to take in that power and use it.

Kirby then became concerned about food and water. Francesca simply conjured a popsicle and other frozen treats for the Pop Star hero. She would need Kirby at full strength to help her take down the creatures of the planet.

It was out of necessity and not out of kindness she did this.

But Kirby didn't know that. He had thought that Francesca went of her way to feed him and thus actually cared for him. As he munched happily on the frozen treats, Francesca looked on with a disapproving look.

" _Oh to be happy, ignorant….and ever so stupid."_ Ever annoyed by Kirby's silent optimism, she stared away from him as he was eating. Looking at the cloudy sky, Francesca's cool cynicism was 400+ years in the making. Although known as the 'Frozen General', her heart burned with a fiery pain of betrayal and a sense of injustice by the people she once protected.

She felt disgusted by Kirby's heroic nature not only because of his interference with her vengeance…but because she was like him before.

* * *

 _Once, Jambastion and Jambandra weren't known as an off-world fortress of terror. It was one of many planetary fortresses that were the centre of intergalactic trade for an ancient race of magical beings known as Jambas. Highly intelligent but peace-loving, they were adventurous and spread themselves throughout the galaxy._

 _The Jambas' technology was a hybrid between mechanical and magic. Using this hybrid magic, the Jambas' empire reached its zenith…when a universal cataclysm struck them down._

 _The Jambas wanted their prosperity to last forever. So, they made a lot of contingency plans for given situations. One of these involved the use of a golem of galactic proportions. In order to summon the golem's physical properties, they created the Jamba Heart out of condensed magical energy. They then infused it with the strongest enchantments the civilization could muster. 'Termina' was supposed to be the protector of the Jambas. However, when activated, the Jambas realized that Termina had too much power. It spiralled out of their control, broke free of its bonds and began a violent intergalactic killing spree. Destroying multiple worlds and slaying countless innocents and soldiers._

 _It was renamed, Void Termina. For it sought to destroy everything and to bring all into nothingness._

 _Had it not been the genius of a headmaster named Hyness and the bravery of his students, then the universe would be a different place. Francesca, Flamberge and Zan were in their final year in a prestigious school: The Jamba Academy for Magical Studies when Void Termina went on its rampage. Every student tried to aid the planet, where the school was situated, in its defence. While the school was safe, it became a haven to those affected by Void Termina's destruction and many flocked to the planet. There were many who were dissatisfied with their leaders' temporary solution and sought for the end of Void Termina. That included Francesca, Flamberge and Zan._

 _So, when Hyness came up with a plan to combat Void Termina, the three jumped at the opportunity. It involved using the primordial elements of water, fire and lighting, condensing the element into a tangible source and merging it with a physical vessel. But, when he shared the idea with the scientific community, he was scoffed at and labelled a maverick. The theory was all conjecture and using test subjects was condemned._

 _It didn't become a choice once Void Termina set his sights on the planet where the school was nestled upon. The green light was given, and the three sisters were chosen as the vessels for the elements. Not only because of their physical and academic prowess but also they were willing to stop Void Termina._

 _By any means necessary. Even if it meant they would die, if it furthered the advancement on how to destroy Void Termina it would be a sacrifice they would be willing to take._

 _But the experiment was successful, if not painful. Imbued with this power, Francesca, Flamberge and Zan fought with Void Termina. The behemoth held a slight advantage over the three, but the sisters fought on. The fight went for a full day before they were able to beat Void Termina. They couldn't destroy him, but they could seal him by taking his heart. With the heart in hand, the universe praised the sisters as heroes and the heart was kept under lock and key. It was the hope that the ordeal would be over._

 _Unfortunate that wasn't the case. There was another civilization, the Advent, that rivalled the Jambas in research and power. For years, they coveted their rivals in their position on the intergalactic stage. Now, was an opportune moment to remove them. When everyone found out about Void Termina's origins, they quickly went on a propaganda campaign; painting the Jambas as a universal threat that would destroy the universe and remake it into their image. The fight between the sisters and Void Termina was seen as an act, to paint the Jambas into a positive light. The more the Jambas declared their innocence, the more they were seen by others as guilty because it looked like they had motive and means._

 _A witch hunt of Jambas began. Prosecuted, their fortresses retreated into their own territories with Jambas from all corners of the universe making their way to their homeworld. An armada of space fighting warships was created by the Advent for the 'eradication of the evil threat known as the Jambas.' With such a force closing in, the Jambas had no choice. Using all of their available magical powers, they sealed themselves and their surrounding territories inside a pocket dimension._

 _In this pocket dimension, the Jambas were full of despair. The betrayal of the universe, their execution of their people and banishment allow a lot of anger to stew. A few days later, they pointed the blame finger on the sisters. Because they showed the universe that the Jambas could one day be a threat to everyone by fighting a monstrous beast. Labelled as outcasts by their families, friends and teachers, they were left in the wilderness to fend for themselves. But, it didn't last for long. Hyness, the one who had imbued them with the elemental power came to them and took them in as one of his own._

 _For this kindness, Zan pledged her undying loyalty to him and with her sisters sought to seek vengeance towards the universe that wronged them. Creating a secret organization, with Jambastion serving as their base, it took Hyness and the sisters' years for them to destroy the wall of the interdimensional plane and back into normal space. Once out, they planned to seek out the remains of Void Termina, combine his heart back into his body and have him wreak havoc upon the universe once more._

* * *

Even on the desolate world of Leere, Francesca could still feel the stings of betrayal of her peers and family. She unconsciously contorted her face in pain, reliving past trauma. This didn't go unnoticed, however. Kirby was long done his food and saw the young mage with her hand over her chest.

"Are you okay?" Kirby asked, innocently. Francesca turned and in the hero's eyes was everything she once had: righteousness, friendship, love.

This infuriated her even more. She snapped at him, "does it look like I'm alright?!" She started to walk ahead of him, then she turned and wagged her finger at him. "The sooner we walk, the sooner I can find my sisters and be off this Jam-damned rock! And don't slow me down! You're just tagging along because you wanted to, got that!? I have no problem leaving you here so you can rot in the ground!"

Saying this, she gave one big 'humph', closed her eyes, turned away with his hands on her hips and walked further. Kirby didn't take anything Francesca said personally. When it came to the feelings of others, Kirby was a master of making friends with anyone. Also, he couldn't explain it, he could tell what that person was truly feeling. In her anger, he saw what most people would see after spending some time with the mage: sadness. He decided then, that he would support his newfound friend. Helping people: that was his thing.

Underneath their haughtiness and bravado, the Jambastion mages had emotions, just like everyone else.

* * *

Further and further the deranged Officiant went. Deeper into the fog, he was elated with the thought of his master surviving Kirby's onslaught.

"Alivealiveheisalive!" He repeatedly said this, running and waving his arms frantically. He ran for quite a distance before coming before a large cave. Unlike the rest of the planet, the rocks were tainted purple and it inhibited a dark, purple aura.

Hyness stared at what would surely be a place of foreboded evil. Any sane person would high tail it and run. Even Hyness sensed a great power before him and was cautious about entering for he never experienced something like this for a long while.

Of course, all common sense was thrown out the window the moment he heard a deep, rumbling voice. "Come to me, my faithful servant. Be rewarded for your loyalty."

Making a high pitched scream of joy, he ran in. Unknown to the horrors that would cause even the most courageous to stand on end.

* * *

 _ **This was supposed to be one big chapter but I decided to split it up to make the story flow better. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**_


	4. Burned to the Bone

_**Suddenly...Flamburge!**_

* * *

"JAM BLAST IT!"

A red-headed girl with the same disembodied head as Francesca shouted this at the top of her lungs. Her black and red robes were wrinkled from her fall. Her hat bounced up and down as she jumped with fury. After a few moments, she finally fell silent.

But, she was still in a foul mood.

* * *

 _Flamberge, the Fire General and the Bringer of Flame was the literal term of "hot-headed." One of the three Jambastion mages, she had a hand in stopping a great galactic evil along with her sisters. And was summarily imprisoned due to fear of her growing power._

 _She also worked for the Officiant in the summoning of Void Termina. When they failed the first time, they gathered the broken pieces to try again. When Hyness issued his orders to gather the Jamba Hearts, Flamberge yawned. Out of the three mages, she boasted herself as the best spellsword Jambastion had to offer. Since no one contested this fact, everyone assumed it was true._

 _She had thought nothing of her assignment other than the fact that it would be just another bore. And she was right. No one impeded her search for the hearts. Any leads of the heart's location that Jambastion followed was mostly due to Flamberge 'intimidating' tactics._

 _It was all easy. Hyness was satisfied by the level of progression each mage was making and as a whole everyone was getting closer to the resurrection of Void Termina coming true._

 _That was, until, she met Kirby._

 _In one day, Kirby had bested her years of experience in combat. Although she obtained the heart piece, this humbling experience didn't sit well with her. From then on, until the resurrection every day she was thinking when she would meet the meddlesome pink fluff ball and exact retribution upon him._

 _Not only for herself. But rather his transgressive attack on Francesca. Even though the sisters were close, Flamberge and Francesca were particularly close. Maybe because of the attraction of fire and ice or a very strong sisterly bond. If anyone would harm even one hair on Francesca's pretty head, they would have been a pool of heated blood in ten seconds flat._

 _Her day did come. Finally, it would seem vengeance would come to her._

 _It would have been true if Kirby hadn't trounced her. The last thing she remembered was falling on the Jambandra_ _station and blacking out._

* * *

The scenery didn't help. The barren space before her only infuriated her. It reminded her that Francesca and Zan could be anywhere and she didn't do a good job watching out for them.

Especially Francesca.

Flamberge looked around her surroundings once she calmed down. A purple space with a desert backdrop. Many primitive (at least according to Jambastion standards) weaponry littered upon the ground. Picking up a spear, she examined it. The metal had rust and immediately snapped upon touching it. The spear itself was short with the wood looked like it was snapped in two.

"Ew." Dropping it upon the ground, she wiped off the rust off her hands. Sighing, she started to walk straight ahead. "Standing around here won't find them any faster. And I can't sense either of them. Something is blocking my magical perception. If I can't sense them, they probably can't sense me."

The endless sight of nothingness only served to frustrate Flamberge even more. In that one battle, she had lost her sisters, her master, her home and her pride as a warrior. "That stupid puffy, puff-ball of puffery meddlesomeness! This is all his fault!" At once she materialized her sword, a long curvy waved-patterned red/silver blade coursing with fire energy. With one strike, she destroyed a medium sized rock.

Normally destroying things would have been calming for her. But, not this time. Picturing Kirby in her mind and his broken, mangled body broken before her would be the only thing that would placate her rage.

That, and finding Francesca and Zan.

Not knowing where she was going, Flamberge picked a random direction and continued to walk. "Once I find my sisters, then I will find that puffy menace and rid the universe of him for good!'"

As the flame mage walked off, an all too familiar ominous fog followed her close by.

* * *

Francesca and Kirby walked along the beaten path. It was littered with ancient skeletons, scattered remnants and ruins of civilization and vegetation that were blackened by the stagnant air or purple full of poison.

It was an extremely awkward walk. At least it was, for Francesca. Kirby was happily walking beside her. Noticing this, she had to ask, "what is going on in that head of yours?"

"Huh?" Kirby was startled by the question as he kept walking.

"I don't see any possible reason how our situation would be an amusement to you."

"What do you mean?"

Scowling and closing her eyes, she replied. "We're on an unknown planet that could be potentially dangerous. We could either be seriously hurt or killed. I have no idea if my sisters are even here and then there's that monstrous fog!"

"Looking at the bright side has always helped me! Especially when dealing with bad stuff! Besides, I want everyone to feel good, so I don't have time to think how gloomy things are."

Sighing, Francesca didn't argue. There was a pain in her heart. A pain from long ago.

"So, is it nice?" Kirby turned to Francesca, who had a look of displeasure on her face.

"What's nice?"

"Playing hero. Is it nice playing hero for everyone to see?" There was a seething anger hidden in her words. Kirby only knew that she didn't look happy when she asked that question.

"Playing hero?" Kirby looked up for a moment before turning to her again. He shook his head. "I'm not playing anything."

"Oh? Then why do you insist on helping others? Don't you get a reward for beating the bad guy, seeing the happy faces of the citizens? Everyone worshipping the ground you walk on because you saved everyone from the big bad that would destroy everything?!" It became clearer that Francesca was becoming more agitated with Kirby. But Kirby didn't see agitation. He saw someone sad.

"I don't do it for that stuff," Kirby replied softly. "I do it…because it's the right thing to do." Dumbfounded by his answer, she stopped walking completely. Upon hearing his answer, it reminded her how she was way back then. Back when she was referred by everyone as a 'hero.' Back when everyone was smiling and speaking to her. Then, utter contempt and silence. The voices of the past called out to her and she remembered those sounds she had so desperately blocked off for the better part of her life.

" _I bet she and her sisters made that fight up! Void Termina was Jambas' doing."_

" _How dare they go flaunting about, calling themselves heroes!"_

" _You let everyone down. Everyone is suffering because of the three of you."_

" _I don't know you. You're nothing but a stranger to me, don't speak to me."_

Similar voices. Echoing in her head. Like her sisters, Francesca had to deal with the fallout of Jambas' exile and the ridicule of her friends and family.

" _You got it all wrong! All of those things happened!"_

" _Shut up! You three are an absolute disgrace!"_

" _Get out! GET OUT!"_

It was like that every day. Every day, she would replay these memories. To remind herself of her biggest failure. So, how did she handle this flood of bad memories returning?

She laughed.

It started off as a small chuckle and then it snowballed into a hysterical laughter.

Stopping, Kirby turned around and saw Francesca who stopped moving. She held her sides and started to bend over. He had never seen this type of laughter before. Laughing at a good joke? Yes. Laughing because of a funny prank? Sure. But not like this. His response was honest. What was so funny about that? "Um. Are you okay?" Kirby asked, nervously.

Francesca continued her hysterics. Kirby asked the question he didn't really want to ask. "Why are you laughing, Francesca? Is something funny?"

His question went unanswered for just as he asked that Francesca's laughter then started to turn into an uncontrollable crying. She started to tremble, and she held her hands in front of her face. She turned her back against Kirby who was just awestruck by the entire thing. "Why…why are you crying?" He became scared for he never saw this before.

Suddenly, she eluded a white, soft mist. The white mist spread and tickled Kirby's nose. He didn't like the sensation for it came from someone's unhappiness. After a moment, the ice mage's eyes popped up. She turned and stared at Kirby. He had a serious look of concern. She had her mouth covered by her hands, trying to hold in the sniffles and sobs. Then she said, in a quiet, sad voice.

"I hate you. You…you make me so mad."

* * *

Sitting on a couple of rocks, Kirby and Francesca sat down. They did a two-hour walk already and it was only the afternoon. Resting under a heavily shaded area covered by rock formations, the two stood silent.

After that display, Francesca was embarrassed. " _If Zan and Berge saw me. They don't even know. What's worst is that it would be_ _ **him**_ _of all beings in the universe that would see me like that._ " Looking up, she saw Kirby staring at her.

"What?"

Kirby was silent for a few moments. "Just wondering how you were. I didn't want to say anything…that would make you…sad." There was a hint of guilt in his voice. Did he feel guilty that he made her cry?

Only the sound of a soft wind blowing through the rocks was heard. Kirby was never great at starting serious conversations. When one of his friends were sad, his goofy demeanour and happiness were usually enough. This was different. Francesca had no love for Kirby; she was wary of him, at best. What caused her to laugh and cry like that escaped the young hero's mind.

After a while, Kirby tried to start up a conversation again. "How…Are you b-better now?"

Francesca shot a glare at him and this made him uneasy. What was she going to say? But, looking at his innocent face full of concern, she couldn't even force herself to yell at him for making her cry. "It has nothing to do with you. It's something with me and my sisters. That's all."

"What happened?"

"Did it sound like I wanted to talk about it!?" Avoiding eye contact, the mage looked towards the side. "Just leave me alone. I never asked you to come along." She was done. His optimism, his innocence, his happy-go-lucky life was a sight of scorn for her. He was full of the same thing that she and her sisters once had: hope. "Finding my sisters and getting off this jammed forsaken rock is the only thing I care about. Go roll into a ditch for all I care."

She was hoping that Kirby would eventually walk away. Or, at the very least, attack her so she would have a reason to hit him a couple of times with her labrys. Of course, she didn't know Kirby. And if anyone knew Kirby is that he would never abandon his friends. "When you're ready, we'll continue walking."

"WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?!" This set her off. "You must be very foolish, very stupid or both! Can't you take the hint?! I don't want you here! Why do you continue to bother me?! Why do you concern yourself with something that you have nothing to do with?! Why are you so cruel in pretending to care about me?! What do you want?!"

Kirby stared at her, surprised by the sudden outburst. After a few moments, he walked over to her and with a solemn face, gave an answer. "To talk, Francesca. Just…to talk." It was at this moment that Francesca realized that no matter how much she pushed him away, he would always come back.

" _Does…does he actually care?_ " Kirby stared at the mage, waiting. The two looked on at each other…silently. Francesca had no intention of telling her secrets to him but she drew herself to one question. " _Does he actually care about me?_ "

Just then, he drew his sword. His face turned serious, devoid of the carefree look he was known for. The blade flashed upon the sun, Francesca only stared at him. " _I knew it. He's just like everyone else. No surprise. He's an enemy after all._ " Jumping into the air, Kirby pointed his blade towards Francesca. Having ntimede to react, she closed her eyes and braced for the hit. However, there was no sting. Looking at Kirby's blade, it was now almost touching her left shoulder…and impaled itself into a fearsome creature.

Dark purple, with tentacles growing out from his body. His eyes doubled over as his great body heaved towards the ground. A mighty shockwave was felt by the two. And just like that, similar creatures started to descend upon the two.

Francesca blinked a couple of times. Completely shocked, the revelation that Kirby might have saved her life shook her. "Bonjam?"

"Looks like these guys want to hurt than to talk!" Kirby gave a carefree smile before facing the enemy. "Care to join me?"

Francesca dusted herself off and summoned her labrys. "Just to warn you guys…I'm in a very bad mood."

* * *

"What I would give to be back home taking a nice, scalding shower!" It was three hours that Flamberge started to walk. Three hours of lonesomeness. Three hours of restlessness. And three hours that her pent up rage was held for a particular Pop Star hero.

It didn't help when the purple fog rolled in. She couldn't see the front of her face. Weary, she was about to take a break, but then ran into a rockface. Falling on her back, the pain lasted only for a second before her pent up rage was unleashed.

"THIS PLANET SUCKS!" Summoning her sword, she slashed the rock a couple of time before it crumbled into a million pieces. But, of course, she was not satisfied. Huffing, she sat on a smaller rock catching her breath. "How am I going to find Zan and Franny if I can't see what's in front of me! Grrr, it's so annoying!"

As the sun began its evening decent, a shrill scream filled the air. At once, Flamberge got on her feet, her heart full of fear and dread. "That scream…Francesca?!" She carried herself as fast as she could float, towards the scream. Just then, there was another scream in the air. Flamberge's heart became heavier. "Zan! Franny! I'm here, where are you?"

The fog covered her line of sight, but she didn't care. Before she was complaining loudly about it but now she knew that her sisters maybe in danger. It didn't take long before Flamberge came across an empty clearing. Surrounded by rock peaks and rotted vegetation, she scanned the area…and gasped.

Before her was the bodies of Zan and Francesca, dirtied by the ground; their clothing in red patches of blood. "Zan! Franny! No…NONONONONO!" Just then, Flamberge saw Francesca's hand twitch. At once, the fire mage rushed to her sister's side. "Franny! Stay with me! You're gonna be fine! I'll fix you up, okay?!" Her voice was shaking, tightly gripping Francesca.

Francesca appeared to whisper something into Flamberge's ear. But she couldn't as her hand became limp, and the spark of life within her vanished.

Flamberge let off a terrible wail and wept bitterly for her sisters. How she failed to protect them. How she couldn't fulfill her pledge in being with them until the end. She was a failure as a sister. Her somber mood was interrupted by laughter. She shot straight up and looked around. It was then, she saw.

Hiding in the fog, a silhouette of a certain puffy hero was seen. He held a sword in his hand.

Flamberge shook with such fury and she breathed heavily. Wiping the tears off her face, she screamed towards the shadowyou figure. "You…you're dead. YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE DEAD YOU PINK FREAK!" As she roared this condemnation, she summon a miniature fire cannon with a short fuse. The cannon fired a red, fiery beam of power towards the shadow. Hitting its mark, Flamberge knew that wouldn't be enough to stop him. And she was right. She heard the mockful laughter again and the shadow leapt from peak to peak to the firm ground bellow. It travelled deeper to the fog.

Flamberge looked upon the bodies of her sisters. "Rest now, dear sisters." She whispered to the both of them. "I'll take care of him. And I'll make sure his ashes scatter onto this planet, never to return." As she ran into the fog…

…the bodies of Zan and Francesca turned purple and dissolved into the fog.

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed!_**


	5. Crash and Burn

_**I didn't know Wave 3 was gonna be a thing! But, I'm so glad that it is. Gives me more material to work with. I'll see if I can incorporate some story elements between this and the canon material.**_

 _ **Short chapter. It's been a while since I uploaded something here. No promises on the next update.**_

* * *

The barren wasteland of Leere was now host to a number of inhabitants. Since the fall of the ancient civilization a millennium ago, only the sound of the planet's exotic creatures were the only sounds that filled the air. But now a different kind of sound greeted the air; the sounds of battle.

"Embracing frost, come forth and run my enemy through..."

Francesca's incantation was so fast that all Kirby heard was a random blurb. He couldn't even understand one word. It didn't matter because, in an instant, a flurry of ice spikes came from the sky and pierced a couple of purple fog creatures. Kirby, still in his sword form, was slashing a couple of creatures one by one.

He smiled mid-battle at the ice mage. "It's nice to not be on the receiving end of that ice spell." Kirby shivered briefly, remembering his first encounter with Francesca.

His quirk was met with Francesca's usual cynicism. "Shut up and fight."

A fury of slashing sounds, the wails of defeated enemies followed with a few grunts of efforts from the two combatants against a sizeable foe. The creatures, snarling and raging, attempted to overwhelm the two but it wasn't their first fight. Francisca's beautify labrys dances through the air, slashing against the enemy's skin a few times before slicing upwards and then crashing down. A frozen circle encompassed the enemy, with some freezing in their tracks.

Kirby was doing just as well. Sword in hand, he quickly slashed through a group of monsters that stood against him. Every slash of his sword was followed by swift movements; one complimenting the other. He also slashed up and slammed down his sword upon the group, a bright light running through the monsters.

The battle took less than ten minutes before the monsters started to back down. As both Kirby and Francesca held up their weapons, the purple gas surrounding the monsters got thicker. Soon, the creatures retreated into the fog. The fog thinning...and they were all gone.

It was over, for now. Kirby breathed a sigh of relief. "They're gone."

"They'll be back." Francesca brushed off some dust from her clothing and gripped on her labrys tightly. "They always come back."

"Which is why we should find your sisters quick, so we don't have to deal with these guys anymore!" There was a hint of nervousness in Kirby's voice. Although he fought with monsters and bad guys before, these creatures were of a different breed. Every time he slashed through them, he felt a tinge of malice in each of them. Overwhelming disparity and destruction.

"Losing your nerve?" Francesca asked, who noticed the Pop Star's hero change in demeanour. "I won't blame you if you leave here and now."

"Hey, I said I would help you find your sisters, and that's what I'm gonna do! I won't abandon my friends." With a smile, he walked and waved Francesca to him.

With the same cynicism, the mage questioned his supposed dedication to helping her. "What's with you and friends?

* * *

It was high noon, Leere time. The two decided to take a break from their travels. They had made their way up onto a small peak to better scout the surrounding area. Francesca floated, quietly observing Kirby as he struggled walking upward. When they reached the plateau, Kirby gave a considerable yawn; so huge that he started sucking the air. "Let's take a break, we've been walking forever!" He then noticed Francesca floating, with her arms crossed and scowling. "I-I mean, you know…"

"I get it. Thank you." Floating over a small stone and sitting on it, she conjured a pink popsicle and an ice cream sandwich. Floating them in front of Kirby's face, he gladly consumed them in one gulp.

"Yummy!" Licking his lips, he was about to say thank you before he saw Francesca's face, full of confusion. "What's up?"

"I…before we were attacked by those creatures… you said you only wanted to talk. What could you possibly get from speaking to me?"

"Nothing!" Kirby replied.

This just added to the confusion. "Nothing? Then why?..."

"Talking to people about your problems helps with whatever they're dealing with. I figured if you spoke about what's been bothering you, then you can feel better about yourself."

"... _Konjy_." (Crazy) The mages couldn't show their real emotions to their subordinates, nor their deposed leader. As those who were on top of the pecking order, they had to maintain an illusion of natural grace and power. However, it didn't mean they couldn't feel. That said the only confidants they had was each other.

"So…what do you think?" Kirby asked with a wide smile; a gleam in his eye. "It'll make you feel better."

"I…I don't-" The ice mage couldn't finish that sentence because just as she spoke four flaming swords came from the sky and plunged near the ground where the two were. "AWAY, NOW!" The two jumped, as pillars of fire spewed from the ground below.

Weapons were drawn, both sought the sky for their enemy. An all to familiar black and red figure floated down, the flame sword was drawn in a purple/ red aura. Flamberge, the Bringer of Flame, had come. The hot air started to rise, and the ground warmed up. " _Goppoko_ (surprise), you pink, puffy fiend!"

"Ms. Flamberge!" Francesca called on her sister from bellow. However, if anyone knew Flamberge, they would tell you that once she had her sights on an enemy, that's what she would be focused on until her enemy fell…

…or she fell.

"You're Francesca's sister, right!" Kirby desperately called on her. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"You should have thought about that before you killed her!" Screaming this, she plunged her sword towards the ground. Kirby dodged frantically as Flamberge stabbed the field repeatedly. Red molten rocks spat out almost hitting Kirby a couple of times.

"I- Wha?" Flamberge attempted to stab at Kirby but each time she attempted to strike, he narrowly dodged her attack. "Listen! Your sister's right there! She's not dead!"

"I had enough of your lies!" Slicing upward, she shot up a couple of fireballs towards Kirby, who deflected some with his sword.

As the two fought, Francesca watched the back and forth between them. Then, she noticed something. " _The Pop Star hero…Kirby… he's completely on the defensive. He has no intention of striking her_!" She was right. Flamberge desperately tried to hit Kirby, but he made no attempt to strike back at her. All the while, he held a look of concern. " _He doesn't want to hurt her. But, if he doesn't strike back…then he'll…_ " Suddenly, she started to reflect on her thoughts. " _Why am I suddenly concerned about him?! He's the enemy! He is…isn't he? Isn't he?_ "

Finally, Flamberge managed to graze Kirby successfully, and he burned briefly. The sword ability he had until now popped out from his puffy, little body and disappeared. In his standard form, he crashed into a rock face. "Ow…." Shaking himself a little, he didn't notice the Fire General inching upon him menacingly. How she savoured the confused look of her enemy and relished upon the fact that at long last, she would be rid of him.

"Die by my blade, murderer!" As she raised her sword up in the air to strike, there was a sudden swooshing sound. A few moments later, a slam against a hard surface. The two looked upon the wall and were both stunned on what they saw. Wedged into the wall…was Francesca's labrys.

"Jamblasted…Japologa, Ms. Flamberge." ( _Sorry, Ms. Flamberge)_ The ice mage shook her head mournfully while Flamberge stood in shock. Her sister was alive? It only took a minute for Kirby to realize what he had to do. Turning towards the labrys, he inhaled the weapon and used his copy ability. A bright flash of light radiated from him and both mages shielded their eyes. When the light disappeared, Kirby was dressed in similar robes as the mages, dark blue in colour. He held Francesca's labrys in his hand, and a blue aura emanated from his head. He wore a cap, with a dark, blue star on it. For a split moment, the two combatants looked at each other with curiosity.

Then, quickly, he got close to the fire mage. He struck upward with the labrys and slammed it back down upon her. Flamberge let off a brief piercing shriek as she flung down towards the ground; face first. The purple aura she gave off previously dissipated, and she started to see clearly. She saw the figure, then the face, of her confused sister Francesca. Then, she felt a tingling, cold sensation. Turning slowly, Flamberge saw herself on the receiving end of Kirby's labrys. He was breathing heavily, wearing a tired look. Unsure what was happening, the two stared down at each other for a while; both of them exhausted from the fight. Panting, she resigned herself to her supposed fate. "Well," Flamberge finally said, sitting up. "You won…again. Finish it." Looking down, she awaited the finishing blow.

Kirby held his fierce look, labrys in hand. Francesca waited with bated breath expecting the worse. Finally, Kirby released his weapon and it melted before hitting the ground. The blue aura and bright robes disappeared with the labrys. He collapsed on his puffy body and wearily looked at her. "Can we finally please…please…be friends!?"

Blinking twice, Flamberge turned to her sister. "Juh?" _(Huh?)_

"Once again, Japologa, Ms. Flamberge. I'm truly am." Francesca, once again, was surprised by Kirby's action. Him sparing her sister's life solidified the fact that Kirby really wanted to help.

Wide-eyed now, Flamberge looked on with awed, teary eyes. She wiped some tears away. "How many times do I have to tell you, Franny? Call me Berge, k?"


	6. Plus One

_**Short...sorry.**_

* * *

Amidst the charred earth, blasted away pieces of rock, scorched shrubbery stood the Pop Star hero and his plus two. Kirby, after tapping into his 'Mystical Ice" form (as Francesca dubbed it so), this left him fatigued. He would have been fair game to the mages if they were still his enemies.

But they weren't. Instead of slicing Kirby up with labrys and sword in hand, Francesca was busy patching Flamberge up with her healing mist that produced from her hands.

While she was grateful to Francesca and her healing, Flamberge didn't like the cold, tingling sensation all over her body. She started to shake and quiver. "Ah, so cold! Are you finished yet?"

"Almost…done…and it would help if you stop wiggling, Ms. Flamberge."

"Franny, just Berge, okay? I thought I told you." Looking towards the side, she noticed Kirby standing and fast asleep. She had to question it. "Why is the pink puff with you?"

"Hmm, Kirby?" Francesca put the finishing touches on her sister's wounds. Dispelling the mist, she floated towards him, gently. "He actually offered to help me find you and Zan."

Skeptical, Flamberge probed even further. Crossing her arms, she voiced her concerns. "Him? After what he's done?! Why?!" Scowling, she gave the now, sleeping Kirby a fierce stare. As usual, Kirby was blissfully unaware of the murderous intent in the fire general's eyes.

Sighing, Francesca nodded and produced the same, cold, healing mist upon Kirby. He shivered a little without waking up. She noticed the incredulous look her sister was making. "I don't know. Believe me, I felt the same way when he suggested it. At first, I wanted to kill him. Make him pay for all the suffering he caused all of us and then...finish him."

"Heh. Looks like that plan fell through. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here right now."

"Yeah. Something did change. I asked him what he wanted from me." Francesca grew very quiet. Of course, Flamberge knew when her sister was quiet, she was hiding something.

"You weren't going to accept his help all willy-nilly were you!? Come on, Franny, he's the enemy!"

"I wasn't! I had my suspicions. What did he have to gain by helping me? Besides, there are dangers on this planet that we don't know. Strength in numbers, I suppose."

Flamberge had no counter-argument for that. The bodies of her supposed sisters on the ground felt real; was real. Here was Francesca in the flesh but the bodies a while back was like the same.

"Ultimately, I realized it may be for a more…. altruistic motive."

"Which was? Come on, Franny! Spill!" As usual, Flamberge was impatient. She wanted an answer right away. She wasn't one to 'read the room.' Francesca stopped healing Kirby and turned towards her sister, solemnly.

"He just wanted...wanted...to just...talk."

Flamberge was quiet for a moment to process this. "Juh?" Then, she nodded her head. "Yeah, that would make sense. I mean, he probably wanted intel. To know everything about us so he would be able to defeat us easier!" She started to shoot up flames. "Jamblast that no-good-"

"No! It wasn't that...it was..."

"Then what is it then!? Can you just tell me already!"

"He wanted to talk because he saw me sad and apparently talking makes everything better, okay?!" Suddenly yelling, Francesca was pushed to that point by her sister. As far as her sisters and others knew her, she was able to keep her 'cool' under extreme circumstances. But this? This unnerved her so much that she briefly lost her temper.

"...I don't get it." Flamberge finally said and threw her hands up. "I just don't get it."

Making a deep sigh, she returned to heal the rest of Kirby's wounds. Whispering, she was just as confused. "That makes two of us." Just then, Kirby's eyes slowly opened. She made a slight shiver before smiling. "This…feels good. The cold is numbing the pain."

"That's the idea," Francesca said, floating from Kirby, towards her sister. Francesca and Flamberge looked at Kirby, and he stared at him back. It became awkwardly silent for Flamberge. Their former enemy was now their ally? Strange indeed. Francesca coughed a few times, deciding to start off the conversation. "Well, …that's one down…"

"…and one to go!" Kirby popped back into his happy, usual self. The thought of Francesca being reunited with one sister was reason enough. Then, he noticed Flamberge looking at him, with a dirty stare. "Listen…. I'm really sorry about before…uhh..."

"Flamberge," the fire general said, in a huff. "And you'd best remember that if you want to keep your marshmallow body intact!"

Kirby wasn't one to buckle down under pressure. Despite the hostility, he kept a friendly demeanour towards the both of them. "Flamberge. Right. Francesca. Flamberge. Blue, red. Francesca. Flamberge. Blue, red." He closed his eyes, bouncing a little. "Francesca, Flamberge, blue, red. Fran-"

"OKAY, WE GET IT!" Both of the sisters simultaneously said, annoyed by his name calling.

"I wanted to make sure that I have your names down." Kirby sheepishly wiggled his arms, innocently. "I don't want to be calling you two by the wrong name."

A fire blade materialized, and its tip was pointing at Kirby's sword. Flamberge spoke in a low growl. "Listen here, puffy freak! I don't know what you've done to gain Franny's favour, but I assure you that won't be happening to me! We'll figure out whatever you have planned! Just be grateful that Franny advocated for your life! At the first hint of betrayal,...you're dead." Dissipating the sword, she floated away from the group with Francesca and Kirby looking on.

"She seems...feisty..." Kirby said, after a while.

"Kirby. Are you not fazed by this?" Kirby saw Francesca, tilting her head slightly in confusion. He smiled at her.

"All the more reason to get to know each other. The faster we do that, the faster we can be friends!" This left Francesca just confused as ever. She had treated him the same manner as Flamberge, but he kept coming to her with a smile. Now she started to 'warm' up to him. " _What's going on? Why do I feel this way? What is it...what is it with him and friends?"_

* * *

As the two continued their journey to find Zan Partianne, the same purple fog was following close by.

After a while, Kirby took point and was walking by himself. Francesca and Flamberge were following close by.

"Berge," Francesca asked.

"What." Asking in an annoyed tone, Flamberge wasn't looking at her sister. Francesca continued to float silently.

"...what? What?" Flamberge asked, after a while. Francesca gave her a cold stare.

Shaking a little, the fire mage knew her sister was mad. Sighing heavily, she shook her head. "Sorry. Okay? I'm just...annoyed."

"Annoyed by Kirby?"

"Yes!" Flamberge stared at the joyful Kirby who was humming a popular Pop Star song. "This puffball, this...Kirby...he was our enemy for the longest time, and now he's you're a friend or something. What's up with that?!"

It was an excellent opportunity to continue where they left off. Both of them spoke in hushed tones. "I... look. When I first met him, I felt the same way. Everything he did annoy me. His cheerful attitude, his optimism on life. I thought I could just kill him when his guard was down. But as I travelled with him, I came to know who he is. Who he truly is."

"An annoying pink cloud that should burn?" Flamberge asked, deadpan.

"Jamblast it! Can you just listen to me?! You know he has the power to destroy us. There were even multiple chances when we were travelling together, he could have killed me. But he didn't. You know why?"

"Enlighten me, sister." Flamberge crossed her arms. "I'm all ears!"

"Because he cares! Like we once did!"

At this, Flamberge eyes widened, and she looked at Francesca with sorrow. Her head hung down. "We don't talk about that. We don't ever talk about that."

"Why not?" Francesca shot back. "I think it's high time that we do. I'm tired of hiding everything!"

"We will NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT!" Kirby now noticed the explosive exclamation Flamberge pronounced. He stopped and turned his body around. The fire mage held out her fists in anger and was breathing loudly. She shot a murderous look at Kirby. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT COTTON BALL?!"

Kirby walked silently towards the two. Francesca quietly folded her hands and looked down. His cheerful attitude he displayed before was now gone. It was replaced by a seriousness he wasn't known for. "Something happened. Something that made the two of you who you are. If this is hurting you...if it's bothering you so much that's making you sad...Tell me. How can I help you?"

"Why would I let you help us!? You're trying to trick us by pretending that you care! But it has nothing to do with you! And it never will!"

"When it comes to my friends, I make it my business." Kirby's usual cheery face was now full of determination. One way or another, he would help them.

He **will** help them.

Flamberge was absolutely fuming. Why did this interloper want to butt into their personal problem? " _This guy is nuts! We didn't need help dealing with it back then, and I'll be jammed if I start now!_ You have no idea of the torment, the struggle. So, you can just sho-"

"So, teach me then!...Help me understand." Kirby said the last part softly. But Flamberge continued her staunch resistance. Francesca could see it on her face. So, if she wasn't willing to start…she would.

"Alright," Francesca said, finally. "You win."

"Francesca!" Roaring her name, Francesca knew that when Flamberge called someone by their full name, she was angry with them. Suddenly, Francesca materialized her labrys and slammed it on the ground. Ice spikes shot up towards the air.

"Don't stop me, Ms. Flamberge. I **will** tell him. Or, are we going to have it out?"

Dumfounded by this, Flamberge could only stare in shock. Out of the two, Flamberge would win, hands down. But she didn't want to hurt her sister. The sister for whom she cared for. With a grunt of frustration and a little sigh, the fire mage shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

Francesca floated towards a cliff edge and sat on top of some rocks. "Mine is an ugly story. Just like my sisters. So, I hope you're ready Pop Star hero. Because you asked for it."

* * *

 _ **Funny how secrets can turn up sooner or later. Especially, when probed by others. I'm running out of ideas so if you have any please PM me. Oh, and leave a like/review. Thanks for your support.**_


End file.
